


【博君一肖】同醉（微r）

by xupusimo



Category: RPS, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 王一博x肖战
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xupusimo/pseuds/xupusimo
Summary: *rps，误上升正主/角色*一点双醉酒，一点互撸和一点月退交





	【博君一肖】同醉（微r）

“哇哦！王老师好帅哦！”  
酒店的套房内，肖战盘腿坐在地毯上，一边拍着巴掌一边叫好。  
今晚难得许多旧友相聚，他和王一博自然少不了被灌酒。  
好在好友们知道他酒量差，便默许了王一博替他挡酒，这才不至于叫他也像王一博一样，喝到辩不清东南西北，被勉强还清醒着的肖战扶着，一进房间就不知道被触发了那根筋，突然开始跳舞。  
肖战仰着头，看着王一博一个闪亮回头，对他眨了一下眼，又“哇哦”地起了声哄：“一博老师的Wink诶！有被电到哦！”  
王一博像是被他的夸奖取悦了，对他露出一个大大的笑容，几个错步转到他身后，突然一蹲身，双臂夹他腰侧，双手自下而上照他膝窝一抄：“肖老师一起来！”  
“卧槽！”肖战骤然被他端盆似的端了起来，惊得一点醉意霎时烟消云散，双手下意识地攀住他前臂，“你是要摔死……哎哎！”  
话音未落，王一博便不负所望地……摔了。  
两个一米八的大男人齐齐向后仰去，重重地砸进床里。  
“啊！！”王一博不知是摔到了什么地方，惨叫了一声，两手用力抵住肖战的背，要将他推开。  
肖战便翻了个身滚到一边，支起身子去看他：“怎么了这是？摔着哪儿还是撞着哪儿了？”  
王一博满头大汗，眉头紧锁，呲牙咧嘴地倒抽着凉气，抬起手，微微颤抖着捂住了……裤裆。  
“……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”反应过来的肖战笑得直捶床：“自作自受啊王一博？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“你笑屁……”王一博艰难地侧过身打了他一拳，一手依旧捂着下身。  
“哦哟哟，还有力气打人，可以啊。”肖战不嫌事大一般，一手探下去扒开他，用力在他下身揉了一把，然后迅速往旁滚开。  
“啊！”王一博大叫一声，果然翻身就要来找他算账。  
肖战一边笑一边继续打着滚往床头躲，直到背部抵到床头的木板才不得不束手就擒，叫王一博搂住腰，在臀肉上猛掐了一把：“你这铁打的屁股吧，这么硬！刚给我撞那一下简直要了命……”  
“还好吧，要命应该不至于，要你的命根差不多哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……哎别掐别掐哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
肖战笑得压根没力气去挣脱王一博，两团臀肉被后者握在手里死命揉搓，惹得他直往人怀里钻。  
王一博呲牙半真半假地凶他：“你再笑！”  
“不笑了不笑了，我错了老王，你放手。”肖战说着便收敛了笑意，还十分真诚地举起双手作了个投降的动作。  
一抬头看到王一博满头尚未褪去的汗，还是没忍住嘴角又扬起来，伸手帮他把黏在额头上的头发一把捋开：“酒醒了没？”  
王一博微喘着气点头。  
肖战想起方才他跳舞的样子，笑意更甚：“那你记得你刚回来干了什么吗？”  
王一博瞪他一眼：“我也没醉到断片的地步。”  
肖战“哈哈”笑了两声：“那挺好，省得我还要给你看我录的视频哈哈哈……”  
王一博睁大眼：“你还录了视频？！”说着又要去闹他，一手扒着他裤子边沿扯了下来。  
“王老师跳舞这么好，我录下来学习不行吗哈哈哈哈哈哈……”肖战一边笑，一边顺着他的动作把长裤蹬了下去。  
王一博抱着他打了个滚，把他压在身下，朝他伸出一只手。  
“干嘛啊？”肖战顺手在他手掌心拍了一下。  
“视频在哪，交出来。”王一博恶霸气质十足地与他鼻尖相抵，威胁道。  
肖战便攀上他的肩，笑得眉眼弯弯：“怎么？你也想一睹自己的舞姿啊？”  
“你给我删掉……”  
“我就不删，你能把我怎么着？”  
王一博目光一沉，捉着他的一只手贴到自己下身：“你说我能把你怎么着？”  
“……你这小兄弟恢复得还挺快……唔！”  
肖战尚未做出反应，王一博便利落地将他的内裤也一并扒了，俯身堵住了他的嘴。  
“唔唔！”肖战用力推开他：“我明天还要进组……”  
“知道。”王一博说完又吻住他，大手在他腰臀处流连一阵，突然嗤笑了一声：“我还以为肖老师忘了，这样撩我。”  
像是有些意犹未尽地拍了一下他的臀峰，惹得人颤了一下，王一博却也见好就收不再深入，顺着腹股沟滑到前端，握住了他的下身。  
礼尚往来一般，肖战一边回应他的吻，一边把他的裤子也脱了。  
两处滚烫被叠在一起揉搓，热吻的间隙泄出几声舒爽的喟叹。身下的床单被无意识的踢蹬踹得皱巴巴，交缠的肢体因大汗淋漓甚而有些打滑，仿佛随时都要从怀抱里溜走，于是相拥的手臂愈发用力，像是要将彼此揉进骨血里。  
“嗯——”  
登顶的快意叫肖战一度有些目光涣散，头微垂着埋在王一博颈窝里，胸腔剧烈起伏，呼吸声一下一下撞击着耳膜。  
突然，王一博在他头顶说：“我还没完。”  
“……那您继续。”肖战说着便退开些许，自己调了个舒服的姿势，大有盯着王一博“继续”的意思。  
“……”王一博险些一拳照着他那张笑嘻嘻的俊脸上打去。  
他脚一抬，把人勾过来，同时身子一撑，将肖战面朝下压住。  
“你干嘛？！”肖战感觉到滚烫的物事贴上了他的臀缝，挣扎了几下却没能挣开。  
王一博喘了口气，前端在他臀缝处戳了戳，终还是没舍得干进去，只是往他腿间一送，再将他翻至侧卧，低声在他耳边道：“夹紧。”  
“你……！艹！王一博你别这样……啊啊！”  
腿根处的皮肤本就又嫩又敏感，此时紧紧地夹着硬得发烫的物事，还被快速地摩擦着，肖战只觉得那处像是要烧起来一般，想松开腿，却被王一博用腿夹住了腿外侧，竟是动也动不得。  
“不让我进去，还不让我蹭两把了？”王一博咬着他的耳朵说。  
“……你这哪里是‘两把’……啊啊好痛啊！你快点射……”  
王一博本也只是差了一点，没有再多为难他，在他两腿间进出数次便释放了出来。  
两人抱着躺了一会儿。  
肖战动了动，把王一博的腿挣开，手伸下去碰自己的腿根，“嘶”地倒吸了口凉气。  
王一博从他背后伸出手，打算也碰一碰，被肖战“啪”地拍开：“别碰我，痛死了。”  
王一博“哦”了一声，识趣地没再去碰他。  
“你这磨得我腿……啧，跟进去也没差了。明天少不了走路腿瘸。”肖战说。  
“是啊，”王一博点头，“跟干进去没什么差，要不再来一次我直接干进去？”  
“你敢！”肖战几乎是从床上弹起来要去打他。  
“不敢不敢。”王一博忙一把把人抱住在背上摸了两把，“战哥息怒，弟弟不敢了。”  
肖战瞪他：“你也还记得我是你哥！”  
“我哪敢忘。”王一博笑嘻嘻地用力抱了他一下，又问：“哥，视频能给我删了吗？”  
肖战窝在他怀里懒得动：“我根本没录。”  
王一博一愣：“嗯？”  
“我一进门就被你按着坐在地上看你跳舞，哪有空把手机掏出来录视频？”肖战说着翻了个白眼。  
王一博回想了一下，好像确实是这样。像是终于放了心，起身下了床。  
肖战也坐起来：“干嘛去？”  
王一博打开自己的行李一边翻找着什么一边说：“给你找点药涂一下。”  
“什么药？”  
“红花油。”  
“……”肖战无言片刻，“你要把这种火辣辣的东西往我腿根抹？！”  
王一博掏出一瓶东西回过身：“那要不涂风油精，风油精我也有。”  
“……你怎么不干脆直接往我前面抹？”  
“可以啊！战哥要试试吗？”   
“…………王一博你做个人行吗？？！！”  
“是你自己说的，又不是我要给你涂。”王一博说着便拿着手里那瓶东西坐回床边，将他的腿掰开，露出发红的腿根。  
“卧槽你来真的？！别碰我——”  
“哎你别乱动啊，”王一博抓住他四处踢蹬的脚，“不是红花油也不是风油精，我给你拿的清凉消肿的东西。”  
指尖抹过的地方果真一片清凉，并没有想象中火辣辣的感觉。  
王一博看他一脸心有余悸，好笑道：“我说什么你信什么啊？我有那么恶毒吗？”  
肖战屈起一条腿，用膝盖不轻不重地撞了一下他的小腹：“谁叫你不说人话……”  
“好了别动了，还有地方没抹到。”  
“哦。”

-完-


End file.
